


The Wave

by No_this_is_not_a_good_username



Category: Twilight Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_this_is_not_a_good_username/pseuds/No_this_is_not_a_good_username
Summary: Aaron encounters something that could lead to his demise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Wave

In the background, Aaron could hear a rumbling sound. As the sound got louder, he could make it out as rumbling water.

Surfboard in hand, he turned around, and was met with a 50 meter high solid wall.

There was no way to get through this wall and there was no way to get around it. Thus, he turned around and braced himself.

He though he heard someone calling for him, then there was a silence the moment before when he was hit with a flash flood. 

Then, everything went dark.

Aaron came to consciousness in an unfamiliar location, awakened by whispers all around him.

"Dude, that was gnarly" was the first one that stood out to him.

"What happened?", Aaron asked of Daniel, the one who had just made the comment.

"It all started out when I was looking at the wave.", Daniel recounted, "Then, the flash flood began, and by the time I noticed it, it was already upon you. I called out for you, as if that would stop the situation that it occurred, but it did not. When I was finally able to reach you, I got you some help. That is where you are at now.... the hospital."

"Oh.", said Aaron.

"You know I am sorry about all of this." Daniel implored.

"Why? None of this is your fault.", ensured Aaron.

"Yes it was. I had the volume too high on the boombox playing the ocean sounds. If it had been lower, then maybe I would've heard the cameramen say that they were going to start taking photos, and would've told them to pause between them. As soon as I noticed what was happening, I turned the boombox off and called out to you, as I ran to your side. I had hoped that the sound of the water would have been enough to alleviate your brain from the stress of the flashes on your epilepsy, just in case this very scenario occurred; however, I suppose my hypothesis was incorrect.", said Daniel while contemplating his actions.

"At least you were able to get me help, so I consider us fair.", stated Aaron, "However, if you feel the need to repent, then can you tell me something?".

"Anything", replied Daniel

Aaron continued, in all seriousness, by asking, "How did my pictures turn out?"

"Gnarly dude", Daniel said, "Gnarly!"


End file.
